


Teasing You Back

by RussetMeng



Series: Teasing You [2]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussetMeng/pseuds/RussetMeng
Summary: Hwasa finds out that Moonbyul can be greasy and hold a mean grudge...





	Teasing You Back

Hwasa felt intrigued whenever she lock gaze with Moonbyul these days; the older girl would always run away from her, flustered, but lately she would meet Hwasa’s intense gaze head on and flash a lopsided smirk in return.

Hwasa was taken aback at first, but she had started to enjoy their silent battles on stage; she would make a sexy, fliratious move and Moonbyul would make a greasy gesture in response. It was the ultimate sexy/greasy combo on stage.

One day, Hwasa had a brilliant suggestion.

“Unnie, you know how we’ve been doing the sexy vs. greasy battle lately?”

Moonbyul nodded.

“Why don’t we take it up a notch? Let’s see which of us can make the MooMoos scream harder.”

Moonbyul scowled. “I don’t think that’s a good idea,” she said.

It was Hwasa’s turn to scowl. “Why not? MooMoos will appreciate the fan service!”

Moonbyul sighed. “You tend to go overboard with things, Hyejin-ah. I’m just-”

“I’m not a kid, unnie!” Hwasa threw up her hands. “I may be the maknae, but I am an adult. I know when to stop.”

“What’s going on in here?”

Solar and Wheein entered the dressing room to find Moonbyul and Hwasa locked in an intense staring match. Solar and Wheein glanced at each other and nodded; Wheein pulled her best friend aside while Solar tried to distract her best friend.

Moonbyul sighed, putting a hand on Solar’s face. “Fine,” she said. “We’ll do as you say, but if you go overboard, I’ll put a stop to it. Deal?”

Hwasa smirked and held out a hand. “Deal.”

Moonbyul shook her hand and smiled. “May the best woman win.”

“May the best woman win.” Hwasa paused. “Wait. What do the winner get?”

Moonbyul cocked her head to one side, her lips pursed. Then, she grinned from ear to ear. “The loser has to do everything the winner says for a day.”

Hwasa grinned too. “I like that,” she said, squeezing Moonbyul’s hand. “Be prepared to lose, Byulie-unnie.”

Moonbyul chuckled. “We’ll see.”

They dropped their hands and marched out the door while their best friends gaped after them.

It was the most harrowing day for MooMoos; they screamed when Hwasa flaunted her sexy figure and they screamed when Moonbyul gave her greasiest wink and smile.

Moonbyul and Hwasa were getting desperate; they had one last song to determine the winner. They made use of each other’s partner to make the MooMoos scream; Hwasa was extra soft and sexy with Wheein while Moonbyul was extra greasy with Solar.

Their actions did not sit well with Wheein and Solar; they decided to do their own thing and the MooMoos screamed their hardest for them.

After they exited the stage, Moonbyul pulled Hwasa to the side.

“I guess no one wins,” she said.

“Wrong, unnie.” Hwasa gestured at the Angel line who were walking by. “They won.”

Moonbyul stared at their two best friends. “Are you going to tell them that?” she asked.

Hwasa shrugged. “They weren’t in the equation in the first place. They probably don’t care.”

But they were wrong.

The Angel line were waiting for them in the dressing room with dimpled smiles plastered on their faces. Moonbyul and Hwasa exchanged glances. They instantly knew they were in deep, deep trouble.

Solar and Wheein walked up to them almost simultaneously. They stopped within arm’s reach and studied their ‘preys’.

Moonbyul and Hwasa swallowed.

Moonbyul tugged at the collar of her shirt. “Wow, it’s getting hot in here. Right, Hyejin?”

“Yeah,” Hwasa agreed, fanning herself. “Don’t you two feel it?”

“Oh, we think the room feels just fine,” Solar said, smirking.

“Maybe you feel hot because there’s something you’re supposed to do for us,” Wheein said, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

“Wh-what do you mean?” Moonbyul asked.

“You don’t think we forgot, did you?” Solar asked, smoothing Moonbyul’s shirt and smiling her sweetest smile.

“You said that the loser has to do anything the winner says,” Wheein chimed in.

“For one day,” Hwasa quickly said.

Wheein rolled her eyes. “Fine. One day.”

“Anyway, both of you,” Solar pointed to Moonbyul and Hwasa, “lost to both of us.”

“So both if you have to do what we,” Wheein pointed to Solar and herself, “both say. For a day.”

Moonbyul and Hwasa nodded in unison. The Angels grinned from ear to ear.

“Now,” Solar rubbed her hands together eagerly, “we are going to choose who gets who.”

“Wait. What?” Moonbyul stared at her. “Isn’t it the usual? You and me...Hyejin and Wheein?”

Wheein pouted. “Where’s the fun in that? Or is it that you don’t want to be with me, unnie?”

Moonbyul blushed and shook her head. Hwasa rolled her eyes. “It’s all well and good for Byulie-unnie,” she said. “What am I supposed to do with you, Yongsun-unnie?”

Solar put a hand to her chest and made a dramatically shocked face. “Hyejinie, how could you say that? Am I really that boring?”

Three heads nod in unison, but only one person got a hard slap from the leader.

“Why me?” Moonbyul whined, rubbing the side of her arm.

Hwasa and Wheein giggled. Solar grinned too, enjoying the sight of Moonbyul’s pouting face.

“Okay, we’re going ahead,” Solar said. “You two get changed and meet us in the parking lot.”

Moonbyul and Hwasa watched as the Angel line disappeared down the hallway. Then, Moonbyul turned to Hwasa.

“It’s a pity neither of us won,” she said with a small smile. “I was looking forward to our date.”

Hwasa stared at the older girl as she started to change.

_What?_

The next day was the planned ‘punishment/date’.

Hwasa and Solar decided to watch a movie while Moonbyul and Wheein planned a visit to the amusement park.

Hwasa watched as Wheein and Moonbyul filed into a taxi. Moonbyul stopped and turned; Hwasa tensed, her heartbeat speeding up. Moonbyul locked eyes with her and winked. Then, she chuckled to herself and entered the taxi. Hwasa continued to watch the taxi even after they disappeared into the traffic.

“Hyejin-ah, are you okay?”

Hwasa turned to see the leader frowning with concern. She quickly put on a smile. “Of course,” she said.

Solar put a hand to Hwasa’s cheek. “But you’re burning up,” she said. “Are you sure about going?”

“Yes, unnie. Are you ready?”

Solar still looked worried, but she nodded. She linked arms with Hwasa and they walked towards the nearby theatre.

As usual, Solar chose a horror movie. Hwasa grabbed Solar’s hand and inspected it. Then, she nodded, satisfied.

“What?” Solar asked.

“Just making sure that your nails aren’t long,” Hwasa replied. “I don’t want nail marks on my skin later.”

“Yah!”

Solar gave Hwasa a hard slap in the arm. Hwasa simply laughed and poked the leader’s ribs in return. Solar let out a high-pitched squeal; it was cut short when she realized eyes were on them.

Hwasa smiled and intertwined their fingers to calm the red-faced girl. “Sorry, unnie,” she whispered. “I’ll let you squeeze me as hard as you want later.”

Solar glared at her, but her lips were twitching a little. Hwasa grinned and pulled her towards their movie hall.

As predicted, Solar was screaming and squeezing Hwasa’s hand all through the movie. Hwasa held back her screams and only roared when she was caught off guard by certain scenes. Both of them came out of the theatre breathless and famished.

Solar chose their next destination: a tteokbokki place. Hwasa groaned, but was quickly reminded that the ‘date’ today was a ‘punishment’. Solar happily dragged a pouting Hwasa to the tteokbokki place.

Their lunch ended smoothly with both of them full to the brim. Then, they decided to take a walk, enjoying the occasional breeze.

Watching couples strolling around the park, Hwasa was suddenly reminded of Moonbyul’s statement yesterday. “Yongsun-unnie,” she said slowly. “What do you think if one of us starts to date?”

Solar frowned. “I think it’s fine. As long as it doesn’t mess up the group’s dynamics.” She paused. “Why are you asking? Do you have someone, Hyejinnie?”

Hwasa laughed. “No, I don’t. Besides, that person didn’t even properly asked me out,” she added in a small voice.

“You _do_ have someone,” Solar said accusingly.

“Unnie, you don’t even know who it is!”

“I’m going to tell the others about this!”

“Yah, Yongsun-unnie!”

Hwasa chased Solar all the way to their apartment. They bumped into Wheein and Moonbyul who were waiting for the elevator.

Moonbyul grinned. “You guys are having fun,” she said.

Solar and Hwasa were too breathless to answer; they just nodded in response.

Solar took a deep breath and announced, “Hyejin has a secret admirer!”

“Yah, unnie!”

Solar quickly hid behind Moonbyul and stuck out a tongue at Hwasa. Hwasa huffed and her gaze locked with Moonbyul’s.

“A secret admirer, huh?” Moonbyul smirked. “Mr. Ambiguous?”

Wheein and Solar giggled and started to sing the chorus, complete with the dance. Moonbyul laughed while Hwasa shoot daggers at the three of them.

The elevator arrived just then. Solar and Wheein filed into it, but Moonbyul grabbed Hwasa’s hand and stopped her from following suit. Hwasa saw the puzzled faces of their leader and her best friend before the doors closed.

Hwasa spun around to face Moonbyul. “What is your problem, unnie?” she asked hotly, crossing her arms over her chest. “You’ve been acting weird.”

Moonbyul wasn’t smiling. “You have a secret admirer?” she asked.

Hwasa blinked. Then, she sighed. “Of course not. Yongsun-unnie was making a big deal out of nothing.”

“Yongsun-unnie is not someone who spreads baseless rumours.”

“I just asked her about dating. That’s all.”

Moonbyul frowned. “You want to date?”

“No, I was just...curious.” Hwasa rubbed her temple. “You and Yongsun-unnie are the same. Making a big deal out of a simple question.”

“But there is someone who wants to date you?”

Hwasa shook her head and chuckled. “Unnie, you’re horrible,” she mumbled.

Moonbyul blinked. “Excuse me?”

Hwasa sighed. “You hinted to me yesterday that _you_ wanted to go on a date with _me_.”

Moonbyul stared at her, open-mouthed. Then, her cheeks turned pink and she crouched down with her head in her hands. “I didn’t mean to make it sound like that,” she mumbled.

Hwasa leaned down, grabbed Moonbyul’s hands and pullled the older girl to her feet. She chuckled when she saw Moonbyul pouting with pink-tinted cheeks. “Unnie, why are you so cute?” she asked. “I might just kiss you for real this time.”

Moonbyul’s pout disappeared, replaced by a frown. She tugged Hwasa’s hands, startling the younger girl, pulling her close until their foreheads touched. Hwasa could feel Moonbyul’s warm breath on her face; her heartbeat sped up when she saw the older girl’s gaze lingering on her lips. Without realizing it, Hwasa’s eyelids fluttered shut.

“What the-”

Hwasa’s eyes snapped open.

She turned to see Solar and Wheein stepping out of the elevator with their mouths hanging open. Hwasa could hear Moonbyul chuckling in her ear.

“Gotcha,” the older girl whispered, followed by a blow to her ear that send shivers down Hwasa’s spine. “That’s for the time you pinned me to the wall.”

“It was mirror, actually,” Hwasa shot back, not backing down. “And you’re supposed to kiss me.” She tapped her cheek. “A kiss for a kiss.”

Moonbyul chuckled. “Maybe next time.”

Solar cleared her throat loudly, trying to get their attention. When they finally looked her way, she put on her most stern face and forced them to sit down with their legs tucked tightly under them.

“Moon Byulyi. Ahn Hyejin. What are you two doing in the middle of the lobby? What if people saw you?”

Hwasa caught Wheein’s eyes and they exchanged a signal. Wheein gave Hwasa a nod and a thumbs up.

Then, she slowly approached the ranting Solar and encircled her arms around her waist, startling the older girl.

“Wheein, wha-”

“Yongsun-unnie, I’m bored. Play with me!”

“But I-”

“Unnie, what would people say if they saw you scolding the members in public?”

Hwasa and Moonbyul exchanged glances and discreetly fist-bumped each other.

Solar bit her lip. “Okay, fine.” She turned to the other two. “This isn’t over. We will talk later.”

Wheein dragged her into the elevator and they disappeared from sight. Hwasa and Moonbyul let out a sigh of relief and slowly got to their feet.

“Hungry?” Moonbyul asked.

“Are you asking me out, unnie?”

“It’s a peace offering, Hyejinie.”

Hwasa cocked her head to one side. “Okay, but you’re buying.”

Moonbyul laughed. She extended a hand to Hwasa. Hwasa accepted.

“This doesn’t mean I’m going to stop teasing you, unnie,” she said.

Moonbyul groaned.


End file.
